De noches de insomnio, recibos de luz y
by Den of Woe
Summary: Como dice el título, una noche al lado de Bakura puede desencadenar muchos acontecimientos... unos no muy desagradables por cierto... Oneshot.


**De noches de insomnio, recibos de luz y miedos y deseos secretos.**

Era la trigésima tercera vez que veía pasar su sombra. Bueno, tal vez exageraba, pero lo cierto era que había perdido la cuenta después de las diez primeras veces que lo escuchó deambular por todo el apartamento. Aquello se volvió un encender y apagar de luces interminable que interrumpía su sueño. "Y es noche de escuela… no lo puedo creer.", pensó.

Realmente no es que no pudiera dormir, de hecho, no quería hacerlo. Y es que tener al Rey Ladrón del Antiguo Egipto como 'huésped inesperado' era razón suficiente para mantenerla despierta.

Cansada de ver la luces parpadear, y consiente que eso tendría como resultado una gran suma de dinero en el recibo de luz, decidió actuar.

Sentándose al borde de la cama, removiendo las sábanas, hizo que sus pies desnudos buscaran las pantuflas, que rápidamente encontró, y se obligó a levantarse. Con lentitud avanzó hacia la puerta que cedió de inmediato al girar la perilla. Continuó su camino hasta la estancia entre la repentina luminosidad y la advenediza oscuridad.

"Desearía que dejara de hacer eso…", pensamiento que se vio interrumpido debido a la manera tan dolorosa en que su rodilla colapsó contra una silla en el momento justo en el que el espíritu del Anillo del Milenio apagó de nuevo la lámpara, que milagrosamente todavía no se fundía.

Logró ahogar el grito en su garganta, maldiciendo mentalmente a su contra parte masculina, ya que si había algo que recalcar, era precisamente que tenían un carácter muy parecido… algo que por supuesto no es bueno, lo único rescatable es que, a estas alturas de su convivencia, aún no habían intentado matarse…

Siguió avanzando, ahora totalmente envuelta en penumbras.

Lo encontró viendo televisión, en una masiva vuelta de canales que se sucedían unos a otros sin ninguna clase de reparos.

Estaba recostado en el sofá que ella misma le había asignado a manera de cama, con la cabeza recargada en uno de los costados del mueble, una mano a manera de almohada y la otra sosteniendo el control remoto. Su cara denotaba aburrimiento y cansancio.

- ¿Sabes? Sería mejor si te detuvieras en un solo programa.

No le prestó atención.

- ¿O es que acaso la gran leyenda delictiva de Egipto padece de insomnio?- preguntó con altos niveles de sarcasmo en la voz.

Sus ojos abandonaron la pantalla para posarse en la figura femenina que, recargada en la pared y de brazos cruzados, lo miraba indiferente.

La T. V. se detuvo en un canal.

- Tienes suerte de que esté cansado, 'niña'.- dándole más énfasis a la palabra 'niña' y con la misma dosis de ironía. Se dedicó a observarla. Llevaba el cabello inusualmente suelto, dejando al descubierto su alborotado y corto cabello rizado. La pijama en turno (como una vez la escuchó decirle a la ropa que usaba para dormir, porque se ponía lo primero que tuviera en frente) consistía en una playera y pantalón holgados de color negro.

¡Golpe bajo! Como detestaba que le llamaran así.

Un intenso concurso de miradas penetrantes y asesinas comenzó.

Ninguno cedió, ni bajo la mirada, no al menos hasta que un sonido un tanto perturbador para ambos, proveniente del televisor, los distrajo e hizo que volvieran sus ojos de nuevo a la pantalla.

Un quejido. Un quejido de mujer, uno de placer.

Sin notarlo, se había detenido en el canal de películas para adultos.

Los dos miraron en direcciones opuestas.

Después de un breve instante, el chico de los cabellos blancos apagó el aparato.

Recuperándose del momento vergonzoso, y tratando de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas bajo sus cabellos castaños, que en su pálida piel era muy notorio, dijo:

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta.- la mirada fija en Bakura, que seguía sin moverse.

- Déjame responderte eso de la siguiente manera: yo no, y repito, NO, tengo insomnio, es sólo que me gusta estar despierto hasta tarde viendo programación inapropiada en el departamento de la reina del hielo que no es capaz de ofrecerme un lugar digno para dormir, ¡lo que deriva en un grave problema de falta de sueño!- terminó la frase con una gran dosis de veneno en la voz. Sus ojos denotando locura y enojo, brillando en la oscuridad.

- En pocas palabras, insomnio.- dijo con un tono burlón y una no muy notoria, pero si muy intimidante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Como detestaba esa sonrisita, que de cierta manera lo incomodaba, era como si le estuviese diciendo: 'Soy muy superior a ti.' Frunció el ceño, dejando ver su desagrado por ese gesto y fue todo lo que hizo, sabía que ella esperaba una de sus ya tan comunes peleas argumentativas para ver quien tenía la razón. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no hacerlo, si seguía así, su plan funcionaría y muy pronto estaría durmiendo placidamente en el lugar que tanta fascinación despertaba en él. Tomó asiento, borrando el semblante de superioridad y asumiendo su frialdad natural, de igual manera sus ojos.

Desconcertada porque no reaccionó como lo hubiera deseado, se acercó a él y tomo asiento a su lado. Debía ser verdad que dormir en ese viejo mueble era una tortura.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando por esa mente torcida?- cuestionó intrigada, mirándolo con curiosidad, de una manera que nunca lo había hecho.

- …Nada, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- respondió en un tono demasiado inocente después de recuperarse de la impresión que esa mirada le dejo, pues fue la primera vez que no lo vio con desprecio o enojo o indiferencia, haciéndole olvidar casi por completo su plan.

Silencio.

- Esa inocencia no es normal en ti…- dijo, y con algo de culpabilidad continuó- ¿Prometes dejar de vagar por toda la casa y dejarme descansar si te dejo dormir en mi cuarto?

Dio resultado, por fin entraría a SU cuarto, esa habitación que le fue prohibida desde el momento en que quiso entrar y que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Esa noche su deseo se le concedió.

Su respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza, sí.

- De haber sabido que esto pasaría, te hubiera dejado dormir ahí desde un principio.

Ya llevaba ahí un buen rato, clavando los ojos en la puerta mientras abrazaba la almohada, apretándola ligeramente e inhalando el sutil aroma a rosas que despedía. Su mente lo llevo a pensar a que se debía ese fenómeno, tal vez era por el shampoo que usaba para lavarse el cabello o tal vez era simplemente que esa era su esencia natural.

"En fin…"

Giró en su costado para darle la espalda a la ventana y estar frente a frente al lugar que ella siempre ocupaba en la cama, que ahora estaba vacío. No sabía porque teniendo un espacio tan amplio para descansar sólo utilizaba una pequeña parte, que ya estaba marcada con sus formas debido al tiempo.

No logró convencerla de que se quedara, no, por más que se lo dijo ella se negó rotundamente, aunque eso sí, una vez lo dudó y parecía que iba a aceptar, sin embargo, después de sacudir la cabeza para borrar el rubor de sus mejillas, que esperaba pasara inadvertido, de nuevo dijo 'No'. Él sólo quería ver como actuaba en su entorno, en el único lugar donde podía hacer muchas cosas sin que nadie lo notase, eso era lo que quería, saber que hacía, si no bien todas las noches, por lo menos una, y nada más.

"De seguro si iba a aceptar, después de todo…"

"… como decirle que no a un hombre tan atractivo como él/ (yo)…"

Pensó mirando el techo de la estancia desde el sofá en el que estaba recostada mientras cubría su cuerpo con una frazada, la misma con la que él se cubría todas las noches.

"Mmm… huele bien, debe ser aroma a lavanda… No sabía que sí estaba utilizando la colonia que le regale… ¿Por qué rayos le dije que no?"

Iba a decir que sí, que estaba bien, que podían compartir la misma cama y dormir bajo el mismo techo, literalmente, pero se obligó a declinar la tentadora oferta. Le hubiera gustado estar a su lado en ese momento, le gustaba sentir la calidez que irradiaba de él cada vez que estaba cerca, de esa manera, el frío que siempre la acompañaba no le afectaba tanto. Apretó más la frazada contra sí, al menos de esa manera se sentía, de algún modo, unida a él.

"Sí que se pone oscuro aquí, es casi… aterrador… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ya no soy una niña!"

En realidad, temía, la oscuridad la atormentaba de modos que nadie experimentó antes, nublando sus sentidos, dejando presente el sabor del miedo, quitándole la posibilidad de moverse, paralizándola. Por esa razón agradeció la inesperada llegada de Bakura a su vida ese trágico día en el que el mundo parecía haberse vuelto en su contra. Con él ahí, no temería en las noches, no, se sentiría extrañamente protegida… a pesar de tener en casa a una persona tan peligrosa como él…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió justo en el momento exacto en el que pretendía tocar. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro al quedar frente a frente.

- Me preguntaba si…- ambos dijeron al unísono, bajando las miradas.

- Tú primero.- le urgió ella.

- No, mejor tú.

- Bueno yo…- hablaron al mismo tiempo de nuevo, se miraron.

- Sí es mejor así.- dijeron juntos mientras los dos entraban a la recamara.

Bakura fue el primero en meterse bajo las sábanas y después de un rato de observarlo con incomodidad, cedió y fue a tomar su lugar al otro extremo de la cama. Le molestó la familiaridad con la que actuaba, como si fuese normal que compartieran el mismo lecho. Incidente que ya se había presentado… pero esa es otra historia…

Al estar acostada, de inmediato le dio la espalda, amenazándolo con hacerle cosas MUY malas si se atrevía a acercarse un milímetro a ella. Él también le dio la espalda, advirtiéndole que si se acercaba no se hacía responsable de las acciones que despertarían en ella al ver un cuerpo tan perfecto como el suyo.

- Sí, claro… Sigue soñando.

- No mientas, es por eso que te sonrojaste cuando te pedí que me acompañaras.

Sus ojos ya cerrados se abrieron de nuevo en sorpresa.

"¿Cómo…?"

- … Ahem… Eso… ¡e-eso no es verdad!- tratando de sonar segura a pesar del temblor de su voz.

- Sí tú lo dices…

El silencio se apoderó una vez más de la situación, haciéndola creer que su compañero ya había sucumbido al cansancio. Respiró aliviada y se preparó para, paradójicamente, acompañarle al mundo de los sueños.

- Apuesto a que pensaste en mi desnudo.- dijo al creer que ya era suficiente tiempo para comenzar a torturarla otra vez. Le encantaba cuando ella sola se contradecía y podía imaginarse la línea carmesí que se estaba formando en sus mejillas.

Sintió ese calor vergonzoso subir a su rostro al saberse descubierta. Sí lo había imaginado, pero no como el aseguraba.

- Para tu información, en mi fantasía sólo tenías el torso desnudo…- como un rayo, llevó sus manos a su boca. No pretendía decir esas palabras, pero escaparon de sus labios tan pronto las pensó, lo peor del caso es que salieron con su tono de voz de normal, demasiado convincente.

"¡Idiota! ¿Por qué rayos lo dijiste?"

Completamente aturdido por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, giró en su costado, encontrándose con la indiferencia de su espalda. Nunca imaginó que de verdad hubiera fantaseado con él. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez sólo se trataba de una mentira para callarlo más rápido. Lo que no sabía era que si fue verdad, que muchas veces lo había imaginado caminando sin playera por todo la casa. Un deseo secreto que todavía no quiere aceptar.

- ¿Satisfecho ahora que conoces mi lado pervertido?- replicó al borde del colapso, sus párpados se cerrándose a voluntad propia.

Analizando lo que dijo, se dio cuneta de que sus palabras carecían de sarcasmo, lo que indicaba que era cierto. Sonrió triunfante, con esa sonrisita maligna de 'Yo lo sé todo.'

- Mucho muy satisfecho… no te imaginas cuanto.

Fue lo único que escuchó antes de rendirse por completo al sueño, sin sospechar que nuestro querido Bakura ya estaba ideando un nuevo plan, una pequeña sorpresita que planeaba entregarle a primera hora del día…

A la mañana siguiente…

El reloj despertador hizo acto de presencia con su irritante ruido, anunciando la terrible noticia de un nuevo día de escuela.

Dejo que la alarma siguiera sonando hasta que se detuvo. No abrió los ojos. Rogando por lo que todo estudiante pide todas la mañanas…

"¡Cinco minutos más! ¡Es todo lo que pido!"

Se giró para que su espalda quedar contra el colchón, fue ahí cuando lo sintió. Una extraña sensación de… calidez, cosa rara en ella. Y algo más, algo que la rodeaba por la cintura. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Se acercó más al punto que irradiaba tanto calor.

"¡Qué bien se siente eso!"

De pronto algo estaba mal, algo no encajaba, ¿pero qué? Recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior. No, no podría ser, no se atrevería, no, sólo era su imaginación.

Preocupación.

Para averiguar, abrió los ojos lentamente y…

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!

Uno de los gritos más estruendosos que jamás hubiera escuchado, al menos desde aquella vez, inundo sus oídos, logrando despertarlo. Sus párpados cedieron paso a la escena que se iba desarrollando poco a poco: ella, sentada en la cama con el rostro más pálido y asustado nunca antes visto y él, aún acostado, demasiado cerca de ella (demasiado), cubierto por las sábanas hasta el cuello, acabando de despertar.

"¡Dio resultado!"

Fingiendo que nada ocurría, se incorporó poco a poco a propósito, dejando caer la tela que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto su bien formado, pero sobre todo desnudo torso.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo anda mal?- cuestionó, tratando de reprimir un falso bostezo, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Miro y miro y se encontró con que no podía dejar de mirar ese cuerpo tan… perfecto.

Silencio.

Un minuto.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa! ¡¿Cómo te… Ah!- trató de decir, pero cayó de la cama dolorosamente en su ya sabemos que, a pesar de tratar de sostenerse de algo, que fue nada más y nada menos que el brazo de Bakura, lo que empeoró la situación, ya que si se hubiera aferrado no habría sufrido tal accidente…

- ¿Me vas a decir que sucede o voy a tener que hacer que me lo digas?- asomándose por el borde de la cama y extendiéndole una mano, mano que no tomó, en cambio, retrocedió.- No digas que no te lo advertí.

Con eso, se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección. Aún en el suelo, retrocedió tan rápido como pudo.

- ¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate de mi!- sin poder dejar de mirarlo y con un rubor que no podía ser más rojo. Señalándolo.

Se detuvo en sus pasos, sus ojos enfocados en ella.

- ¡Ah, ya sé! Tú te refieres a esto.- llevando una mano a su pecho.- De pronto a mitad de la noche empezó a hacer mucho calor.- en un tono inocente. Siguió avanzando hasta ella, que ya no tenía más habitación para huir, pues su espalda estaba contra la pared.

Increíblemente, siguió de largo hasta la puerta y salió del cuarto como si nada.

Suspiró aliviada, tratando de recobrarse de la impresión y de la repentina lluvia de ideas que atravesaron su pequeña y retorcida mente. Sacudió la cabeza, se puso de pie y se alistó para continuar su día.

"Que pensándolo bien, no empezó tan mal, como yo imaginé…"

Antes de salir del apartamento para dirigirse a la escuela, Bakura, que ya llevaba algo puesto, la detuvo.

- ¿Sabes? Esa es la puerta del armario.- le indicó con tanta superioridad que cualquiera lo hubiera notado, excepto ella en ese día.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa casi infantil y demasiado tierna para gusto de ambos, pronunció con voz muy servil y desorientada: - Cierto tienes razón, no sé donde tengo la cabeza. Te veo más tarde.

Ahora escogiendo la salida correcta y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, partió a la escuela, dejando a un desconcertado Bakura, que se prometió no volver a hacer lo que hizo… por lo menos por ahora…

"¿Te veo más tarde? Eso sí que da miedo… pero la cara que puso no tiene precio…"

Sonrió.

En la escuela…

Sus compañeras estaban preocupadas, nunca la habían visto tan distraída, menos en la escuela. Las primeras cuatro clases no tomó apuntes y se la pasó suspirando y mirando fuera de la ventana, como si estuviese rememorando. Las últimas cuatro, retomó su indiferencia habitual, bueno, casi por completo, esa sonrisa de tonta niña enamorada de vez en cuando se asomaba.

- Distraerse en ti no es normal, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó preocupada.

- Nada, no me pasa absolutamente nada…- respondió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar escapar ese ceño fruncido al revés que llaman 'sonrisa'

En el apartamento…

Después de un muy interesante día de trabajo, regresaba a casa, con la misma fachada de la reina del hielo que le caracterizaba, dispuesta a tomar venganza contra su Némesis por el momento más vergonzoso que le había hecho pasar en toda su vida.

Antes de sacar las llaves de su mochila, un sobre en el piso llamó su atención. Se agachó para recogerlo y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se incorporó y lo abrió.

'Recibo de luz' se podía leer en la hoja recién salida y también se podía leer una gran suma de dinero por pagar.

"¡Ese pervertido! Yo ni siquiera veo televisión, es más, leo con una lámpara de baterías… ¡ese tonto!"

Escuchó que el seguro cedió ante la llave y que la puerta se abrió, acompañada de una voz no muy feliz que gritaba su nombre. Seguramente el recibo de la luz ya había llegado.

-¡BAKURA! ¡Estás en serios problemas!

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…", pensó, mientras se quitaba la camisa y se dirigía a la puerta…


End file.
